Gorgeous
by Buria Campaign
Summary: Songfic based on the song Gorgeous. One drink. They were only supposed to come out for one drink. Especially since they had a lecture first thing in the morning. But, things never worked out like that. Not when Rose was involved.


**You should take it as a compliment that I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk.**

One drink. They were only supposed to come out for one drink. Especially since they had a lecture first ting in the morning. But, things never worked out like that. Not when Rose was involved. Lissa snorted with laughter pulling her friend up. Rose sniggered.

"Turns out I _couldn't_ make that jump," she pointed out. Lissa rolled her eyes and glanced at her best friend, her face filled with exasperation.

"Yeah, I noticed. Come on. Let's get to the bar," she muttered, leading Rose to the seats. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said. Lissa shook her head and gestured at the barman.

"I'll get us help. Stay still. _Please!_ " she begged. Rose sighed, leaning back in the chair and staring at her foot. _It barely even hurt_. Lissa came back, two men at her side. She smiled brightly at Rose.

"Rose look, it's Christian," she said brightly. Rose pursed her lips; of course. Lissa's boyfriend. She moved her eyes to glance at the man standing next to them. _She hadn't seen him before. Because…if she had she knew she would remember._ Rose moved to stand up and Lissa let out a shriek, pinning her down.

"Rose, come on. You need to let us have a look at your foot," she said softly. "This is Dimitri," she said, gesturing at Dimitri. "Dimitri knows first aid," she said brightly. Rose glanced at Lissa and arched an eyebrow.

"Should I give him a sticker?" she said sarcastically. Dimitri shook his head.

"No sticker needed. But, your foot might help," he said, his accent was thick…and the sound of it made Rose's heart race. So, she did the only thing that she knew how to. She ripped the piss out of it.

"Your foot might help," she mimicked. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, gesturing at her foot. Rose rolled her eyes. and crouching down beside her. She licked her lower lip and extended her foot, staring at him. He was attractive. Incredibly so. Rose sighed and glanced at him, watching as his fingers skimmed her ankle. He frowned when she winced and shook his head.

"I think you've just sprained it. But, no more gymnastics for tonight," he teased. Rose licked her lips and moved to stand up. Dimitri shook his head, picking her up.

"Don't put unnecessary strain on it," he said, placing her back on the seat. Rose shrugged taking another sip of her drink.

* * *

 **You should think about the consequence of your magnetic field being a little too strong.**

She still hadn't gotten used to it. Being in his company all the time. It was frustrating to see how well he got on with everyone. It was especially frustrating to see the effect he had on the girls in the bar. Dimitri's laugh snapped her out of her daydream and she forced a smile, glancing and Lissa who gestured at the dancefloor.

"Come on Rose! Dance with me," she pleaded. Rose shook her head and gestured behind her.

"Adrian should be here soon. I'll dance soon," she promised. Dimitri rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Disappointing, Roza," he said pointedly. Rose felt herself flush at the sound of her name rolling off his lips. She shook her head to focus, glancing at Christian sheepishly when she realized she had accidentally ignored him. She nodded in response to his question. He laughed.

"Usual then?" he asked, gesturing at the bar. Rose nodded absentmindedly glancing at Dimitri who was dancing on the dancefloor with Lissa. The pair looked like they were enjoying themselves. The thing that was getting to her was the way that the other girls in the crowd were looking at him. Granted, she was doing the same thing. But, she couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot down her spine. She jumped when a hand wrapped around her waist and a kiss was pressed against her head. She smiled up at Adrian who gave her an amused look.

"Distracted?" he asked. Rose nodded and smiled at him.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," she said, taking his hand and making her way to the dance floor. She could feel _his_ eyes on her. She laughed, resting her hand on Adrian's arm and casting a glance back at Dimitri and Lissa. She noticed the tightening of Dimitri's jaw and she smirked, turning to face Adrian. She wrapped her hands around his neck, feeling the hot glare against her back.

* * *

 **You should take it as a compliment that I'm talking to everyone here but you, and you should think about the consequence of touching my hand in a darkened room**

It wasn't that she was actively avoiding him. But, she had strategically placed herself at the opposite end of the table in order to minimize their conversations. Because any time they ended up talking to each other she ended up embarrassing herself. He was the only person who made her stumble over her words. And she fucking hated it. She hated that anyone had that sort of power over her. She wasn't some stupid lovestruck teenager. She was an adult. Yet, Dimitri always reduced her to a pining idiot. So, she had talked to everyone but him. She had tried to avoid any and all conversations with him. She sighed, scowling at her drink and taking a large sip.

"Rough week?" he drawled, staring across the table at her. Somehow, during her inner monologue he had managed to swap seats with Christian. Rose shrugged and cleared her throat.

"It was fine," she said crisply, turning to face the table, her cheeks flushed. Dimitri arched an eyebrow and gestured at the table.

"I notice that Adrian is missing. You two okay?" he asked. Rose almost choked on her drink. She cleared her throat and shrugged.

"Fine I suppose. We broke up," she said shrugging and forcing a bright smile. Dimitri ran his eyes over her and frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Rose opened her mouth to comment and caught sight of Adrian on the dancefloor. She closed her mouth and raised her eyebrows, gesturing behind them. Dimitri placed his hand on hers, giving her a light reassuring squeeze. It was an action that shouldn't have had any effect. But, it did. Oh God, it did. She flushed, thankful that they were in a corner booth. She caught Lissa's eyes across the table and shook her head when Lissa wiggled her eyebrows at her. Rose glanced at Dimitri and glanced at the dancefloor.

"Why aren't you out there dancing? Don't they play music like this in Siberia?" she asked. Dimitri rolled his eyes, shoving her. Rose sucked her lower lip between her teeth. _Screwed. She was so incredibly screwed._

* * *

 **If you got a girlfriend I'm jealous of her (But if you're single it's honestly worse)**

Rose had always liked Christian's Aunt Tasha. She has always thought that she was an amazing woman. Hell, she all but worshipped the ground the woman worked on. But, right now. Rose would have liked nothing better than to stab Tasha's eyes out. She had to sit through Tasha and Dimitri's completely obvious chemistry.

The pair of them had sat in the corner reminiscing about their past. All their fun, shared stories. Private jokes. It infuriated Rose, more than it should have. Especially since Tasha kept flipping that long dark hair over her shoulder. Rose had spent the past five minutes imagining cutting all of that beautiful dark hair off. _See how attractive Dimitri found her with no hair._ Rose groaned when an elbow collided with her side and she looked up at Lissa who was staring at her expectantly. She smiled.

"Sorry Liss, I spaced out," she said brightly. Lissa gestured at Tasha.

"Tasha was offering to take you clothes shopping," she said, giving Rose a pointed look. Rose pulled a face and shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm not that desperate," she said coldly. Lissa gasped, slapping Rose's arm. Tasha blinked in surprise. Rose pushed her seat out from the table and gave a tight smile.

"Excuse me," she said, rolling her eyes and heading outside. She made her way to the roof and took out a cigarette. Lounging against the wall and staring out at the city, she lit the cigarette and took a draw. She yelped in surprise when a hand appeared in front of her face, pinching the front of the cigarette to put it out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dimitri asked, swiping the cigarette from her mouth and throwing it into the bin beside them. Rose shook her head and stared at him.

"Come to shout at me for offending your girlfriend?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Dimitri pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I came to see if you were okay," he said sharply. Rose scoffed and gestured at the bin.

"I'd have been if you left me in peace," she muttered, taking out another cigarette. Dimitri grabbed the box from her, snatching the one in her hand off of her.

"Give those back!" she demanded. Dimitri shook his head.

"You're not getting them back! I'm not going to stand here and watch you smoke yourself into an early grave," he snapped. Rose rolled her eyes and pushed past them.

"Then give me the cigarettes and go back downstairs," she hissed. Dimitri shook his head and threw the cigarettes into the trash can.

"What is your problem today?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Rose rolled her eyes and gestured at him.

"You are," she snapped, gesturing at him. Dimitri raised his eyebrows and leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Oh?" he asked. Rose shook her head and waved her hands in the air.

"You're so infuriating! You've spent weeks talking to me and suddenly Tasha comes here and I'm pushed to the side? I don't want to play fifth wheel to two couples. If you want to flirt with your girlfriend do it on your own time," she sneered.

"She's not my girlfriend," Dimitri pointed out. But, it didn't matter Rose was already on a rant.

"I mean. Sitting curled up in the corner? No one wants to see that," she snapped. Dimitri scoffed and glanced at her.

"So, it's okay for you to flaunt people in front of me? Fine for you to flirt with _everyone_ but me?" he countered. Rose pursed her lips and shook her head. _How else was she supposed to take her mind off of him?_

"Tasha and I are just friends. There's no reason to be jealous," he said pointedly. Rose glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?" she asked. Dimitri chuckled, moving past her. He paused, his breath tickling her neck as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Because it's how I felt when I thought you were still with Adrian," he whispered. Rose closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the rapid increase in her heart rate.

* * *

 **I feel like I might sink and drown and die**

She hadn't been able to focus on anything but him. Every time they were together she kept thinking about their conversation on the roof. But, it seemed like since then he seemed to be half avoiding her. Which worked out well because she was still trying to avoid him.

It was ridiculous that he had this sort of effect on her. Every time they spoke to each other it seemed like she fucked up and embarrassed herself. For some reason, she couldn't act normal. But, then again. Neither did he. Everything had been so weird between them both since their chat on the roof. She sighed, staring out at the city from the roof. She ran her hand over the packet of cigarettes in her pocket. She had been trying to quit for weeks. Ever since Dimitri had gotten rid of her packet. _It wasn't because of him, obviously_. She sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Don't even think about it," Dimitri warned, stepping around the corner. Rose jumped and turned to face him.

"When did you get here?" she asked. He laughed.

"I just got here. Lissa told me I might find you up here," he said softly. Rose smirked, giving him a cocky look.

"Looking for me?" she teased. Dimitri rolled his eyes, leaning on the bannister and staring out at the city.

"Making sure you aren't getting up to mischief," he deadpanned. Rose leaned against the bannister beside him and gestured out at the city.

"I like to come here to think," she said softly. Dimitri laughed. It was a genuine laugh that had her stomach twisting in a knot.

"What a shit excuse to take up smoking," he said pointedly. Rose elbowed him and shook her head.

"Shut up," she demanded. Dimitri turned to face her and smirked.

"Make me," he said, his voice taking on a challenging edge. The challenge sparked between them. Rose licked her lower lip and raised an eyebrow.

"How would you recommend I do that?" she asked, looking at him from under her eyelashes. Dimitri scanned her face and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sure you could think of a few ways," he said, before flushing slightly. Rose bit her lower lip and took a step towards him. Dimitri took a step forward at the same time and there was an awkward clash of teeth. Rose flushed, taking a large step back, mortification written across her face. Dimitri brought his hands to her face, one moving to wrap in her hair. She let out a small gasp of surprise when he tugged her towards him. Dimitri looked into her eyes before bringing his mouth down against hers. She let out a low groan, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped when she felt a small nip at her lower lip. She felt her back connect with the wall behind her and she smirked.

Dimitri brought his hand against the nape of her neck, tangling it in her hair and tugging lightly. Rose pulled back, breathing heavily. She expected him to pull back suddenly, to disappear on her. What she wasn't expecting was for him to press an open mouthed kiss to the crook of her neck while muttering "прекрасный". _Gorgeous_. His accent drove her wild. She turned his mouth, capturing his mouth in another heated kiss. They were interrupted by a very obnoxious clearing of the throat. They sprang apart, chests heaving. They glanced towards the door to see a highly amused Christian staring at them both.

"Are you two about done?" he drawled, giving them a pointed look. Dimitri rolled his eyes, shoving Christian and following after him. Rose sighed. _Here we go again,_ she thought. Dimitri turned to face her and rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand and pulling her with them.

"For the record. We aren't done," Dimitri whispered.


End file.
